Sherlocks Approval
by Claces Guardian Angel
Summary: this is a one shot where mary and john have a kid but mary dies and Sherlock pretty much becomes a stepfather but knowing him there is always something wrong. this is my first sherlock fanfic . slight Johnlock


**OK guys im begging you dont judge, this is the first time I have written a fanfic about anything but TMI and I am doing this on the request of a friend who thinks im a "good writer" so here it is also im a big Johnlock shipper so here it is.**

**Prologue **

_Mary and John Watson gave birth to a beautiful baby girl named Elizabeth Shirley Watson . At the age of one poor Lizzy was left without a mother for she Mary was killed on her latest mission. A devastated John moved in with his best friend Sherlock. Now at the age of 8 Lizzy is in 4th grade._

_~~o0o~~_

"SHERLOCK" John called out through their small flat, John couldn't find his best tie, they were meeting one of Lizzy's friends and her parents at the park but were running late.

John walked over to a half dressed Sherlock, "get you coat on and fix your hair. Oh forget the tie we need to go." John pulled at Sherlock and he ran a hand through his hair, Sherlock suddenly stopped, towering over John. "is Lizzy down with Mrs. Hudson?" Sherlock asked and John nodded. "good" Sherlock quickly ran his lips over Johns. "now lets go"

The meeting was going well until Sherlock came up and looked at Lizzy's friends dad and being Sherlock said. "Does your wife know you are cheating on her, how about you withdrawal from cocaine which I must say is easy to spot from you shaky hands and eyes, also with the affair you might want to wash the nail polish smudges from your trousers and the lipstick on your". "SHERLOCK we are leaving sorry sir" John pulled Sherlock away by the hand and grabbed Lizzy "come on honey Uncle Sherlock was bad we need to get home."

John knew how Sherlock hated to be called uncle because their relationship but it was hidden from young Lizzy.

At home John asked Mrs. Hudson to watch Lizzy as John dragged Sherlock up the stairs scolding him. "sherlock that was Lizzy's friend cant you stop for one hour. I just want Lizzy to be happy and" Sherlock hushed him with a quick kiss. Sorry.

~~o0o~~

_Lizzy is now in the 8th grade and here is a parent teacher conference_

"Sherlock we need to leave right now, stop lecturing Liz on mutilated bodies we need to go to the parent teacher conference" Sherlock got up and kissed Johns cheek, Liz now knew and accepted them.

As they made there way to the private school Sherlock did his favorite thing, point out people and what they are hiding.

Once they got to the school John got out "OK Sherlock no kisses or grabbing and NO under any circumstances say ANYTHING bad about the teacher Liz really likes him. Sherlock huffed and flipped the collar of his trench coat up and walked in. "what am i supposed to do" this time it was Johns turn to huff "well we have the first appointment so we go in LISTEN not talk and leave, is that easy enough"

Sherlock shot him a look but John just ignored it as he shook the hand of Liz's teacher Mr. Wade, " Hello sir im John Watson Liz Watsons father and this is Sherlock Holmes my flatmate and Liz's god father.

They sat down as Mr. Wade kept speaking, "Liz is a very bright student and is very capable as you know" He kept droning on but Sherlock kept poking him in the side.

John was ignoring him when Sherlock spoke up saying the dreaded words. "I hate to interrupt sir but I must inform you that Liz will no longer be attending this school" John shot him a look but Sherlock just went on. "we want a healthy environment for our Elizabeth and seeing that you are a modern day hacker/terrorist, i can tell from your equipment and the way you tap your fingers and also you have a side job on the black market seeing the amount of cash in your pocked and the item in your pocket."

John grabbed him and pulled Sherlock to the street. "thank you Sherlock for telling him that but you couldnt have waited until we were home!" John was frustrated by sherlocks rant yet as always he was right and did what he needed to in order to protect Liz.

In the cab John thanked him and took his hand "we'll go search for a new school sher but you need to tell Liz about it"

~~o0o~~

_Liz is now 17 and bringing a boyfriend over and sherlock needs to approve_

"Sherlock please just stay in our room while i meet this William please Liz wants me to approve, this is the first boy she has really liked" Sherlock just laid on the bed in boxers and was doing the rubix cube John got him two days ago. "fine john go on, ill just finish this."

Five minutes later there was a knock at the door and Liz practically ran from her upstairs room down to get the door. When she opened it a dashing boy who john guessed was William stood there but then smiled happily when he saw Liz. They hugged for a while until john cleared his throat.

William stuck out his hand. "Hello sir im William Tibbord but you can call me Will, I assume you are Mr. Watson" John took his hand and firmly shook it."yes im Mr. Watson but please call me John, may you and I have a word. Liz you can come if you wish.

John led them to the living room, "so Will how old are you and how did you meet Liz?" "Well sir im 18 a senior in high school and i met Liz in math class seeing as shes a grade above in math"

This had John concerned because he was older, but he seemed nice so far. "hmm well Will you seem fine, can i ask what you two are doing tonight?"

"well im taking Liz to our favorite diner then we will go see the new movie that came out."

John was pleased with this but then Sherlock came out shirtless but at least he put trousers on.

"john i finished the Rubix cube, oh hello you're William I presume but you are also leaving I want you no where near Liz"

John stood up, "Sherlock its fine he is a fine young man and very polite"

"hush john, you're too average to notice. obviously you cant tell. This boy is horrible he is atleast 20 just look at him, then he is not taking her to a movie look at his pocket see that vial it is the rape drug and i don't see any condoms so im guessing that it wont end so well".

Liz looked astonished and ran over to john, John stood up and punched him square in the jaw, "Sherlock call 911 tell them someone was mugged. With that John turned to Will and punched him again as Mrs. Hudson ran up and escorted Liz downstairs.

**Ok againI dont judge this is my first fanfic that want for TMI please tell me how it was and this is a one shot unless you want me to add on. also i am not British so what ever mistakes i made im sorry.. **

**thanks IWishICouldThinkOfAUsername .. hope it was what this is what you wanted.**

**please review i wanna know if im any good, and any advise or ideas**


End file.
